Kingdom Hearts X Bleach
by KhrisXIV
Summary: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi are hunting down the remaining Heartless scattered across the worlds and eliminating them when they come across something they have never seen before. what have the Keyblade Master and his friends gotten into now? Slight Bleach Crossover. Won't be apparent in the first chapter which is just a test chapter to see how it goes.
1. Clean Up Crew

**Chapter One**- Clean Up Crew

Sora jumps high in the air swinging _Hidden Dragon _downward into the Neoshadow Heartless below. The Keyblade cuts threw the Heartless like butter causing it to dissipate and release a tiny heart into the air, just as Riku comes running up the hill with Donald, Goofy, and Kiri close behind.

"_Firaga!_" Donald screamed and flung a fireball at the Shadow Heartless that had crept up behind Sora as he was finishing the Neoshadow. In a burst of flame the Shadow was defeated and Sora turned to see what what was going on only to see his friends coming to greet him.

"Hey, guys!" Sora called with a huge grin on his face. " Heartless didn't give you too much trouble?"

Riku slowed to a halt just in front of Sora, giving him a look and said, "We ran into a couple of Assault Riders but nothing too big. Good thing too, or that last Shadow would've got you."

As Riku finished talking the other managed to catch up and stopped beside Riku. Sora just laces his hands behind his head smiling, and said, "Oh, well."

Kiri scowls and scolds Sora saying, "Couldn't you at least _pretend_ take this seriously?"

Sora just gives her a black look and says,"Why? We defeated the Organization. Maleficent is gone. Pete won't make any really strong Heartless to stand in our way, without someone way stronger backing him up. So, we really don't have too many worries."

"But, the King said taking out the remaining Heartless was a very important job. We shouldn't take it lightly," Kiri replied.

"Yeah, Sora," Goofy commented, "King Mickey wouldn't have told us to do it if it wasn't important, _Hayuk- Yuk."_

Sora looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, " Yeah i guess you guys are right."

"Of course, we are you dolt," joked Riku, "now get your head in the game. We need to get back to the Gummi ship and move on to the next World. That was the last of the Heartless here in The Land Of Dragons"

Donald, who was being uncharacteristically quiet and staring of into the distance, let out a yell of surprise at the creature in the distance and jumping lightly into the yell in a very cartoon-like way.

Everyone jumped and turned in Donald's direction, Sora asking, "What is it, Donald?"

Riku, who looked up in the direction Donald was pointing, said "I think we missed one"

"Hunh?" Sora asked as he looked where Riku and Donald was glaring which just happened to be the courtyard of the Emperor's Palace. In the middle of the courtyard a tall black creature wearing a mask with a long red nose was standing. The most curious thing was the small circular hole going all the way threw its chest in the same place as most Heartless would have the red Heartless symbol branding it as such. However, this creature was unlike any Heartless they had ever encountered."Oh, no. lets go, guys!The Emperor, Shang, and Mulan are there!"

Sora summons Hidden Dragon and takes off down the hill with the others close behind.


	2. Abyssmal Failure

**Usual Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 2-** Abysmal Failure

Upon coming closer to the creature Sora immediately noticed that the supposed color of the beast's nose was wrong and was cause by the beam of red energy it was blasting at the emperor's soldiers that was attempting to defeat it and protect the palace from damage.

In fact from the distance where they had first noticed the creature, they had completely missed the row of white spikes around its head. _None of that matters,_Sora thought, _all that matters is stopping this thing._With that thought Sora shifted his Keyblade from _Hidden Dragon_ to the more powerful _Oathkeeper._

_"Blizzragga!" _Sora shouted before flinging a a giant shot of ice of the end of his keyblade into the the beast's mask, which was left unharmed and instead shattered the ice shard.

He glanced upward just in time to Riku leap over His head at the creature, swinging his _Way to Dawn _downward in a deadly arc towards the monster's head. The creature merely shifted its focus upward and fired a red blast towards him.

Riku's eyes grew wide but, just before impact Kairi, who had had caught up and stopped beside Sora, pointed her Keyblade, _Destiny's Embrace, _towards Riku screaming, "_Protegra!"_

The energy blast connected with the hastily constructed protection spell shattering it which thankfully blew Riku out of range of the blast that continued the shoot into the sky despite the spell that was thrown in its way.

Riku landed and rolled to sit up right before looking back to Sora and Kairi and murmuring his thanks to Kairi and asking, "What is this thing? I've never see it before. Not even in my time in the Darkness."

Sora started to comment about it before deciding it was important right now. Especially since the creature had turned its attention back to the ground. "I got a plan." Sora told the others before charging straight at the Heartless look-a-like.

"Sora! No!" Kairi screamed. Riku mad a wild grab for him as he ran past but missed. Once he was almost twenty feet from the monster he lept straight for it as Riku screamed, "Sora! Don't! I just tried that you idiot!"

Sora just smirked and waited as he descended straight for the creature and it raised it's head preparing to fire its blast. Just before it began to gather the energy for the attack, Sora unleashes a Firaga directly into the beast's maw. The creature recoils in anger and pain, screeching so loud and it cause the palace walls to crumble. What was left of them anyway.

"Yeah! Go Sora!" Kairi Shouted as he caught himself just before he hit the ground.

"Donald!" Sora yelled "hit it with a Thundagra!"

Just before Donald could raise his wings to summon the lightning attack, the beast gave a throat wrenching scream and an intense pressure fell over the courtyard pushing the heroes to the dirt. in the amount of time it took everyone to regain their bearings, the monster had recovered from Sora's surprise fire strike, which left it's mask only lightly was more angry than hurt.

It gathered more energy and fired off another would've been fairly simple to dodge. However, because off the bone-crushing pressure of gravity in the courtyard, the groups movements were sluggish and slow. Sora could do nothing but watch as Kairi was enveloped in the life ending blast, and was wiped from existence

* * *

**(A/N)**: _So here is Chapter 2! I am a little Surprised to see that i got 22 views yesterday on my very first chapter of my very first fanfic and want to thank everyone who took the time to read it and wish for all of you currently reading chapter 2 to please Review! Let me know what you like and don't like and i will promise to consider some ideas if you have them to add them to the story!Thank you and have a good day!_


	3. Broken Heart

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach, If I did I could afford a new computer**

**Chapter 3 -** Broken Heart

Sora couldn't believe what had just happened. Kairi was gone. After all the time he put forth into protecting her, and the time he traveled to look for her, even the amount of time he put into teaching her to defend her self. It was all pointless. None of it mattered. She was gone now and he had no way to bringer her back. It was all too much for him to think about.

The Keyblade Master had ceased being able to form a conscious thought. all he felt was an intense pain, and an undying hatred for the thing that had taken Kairi away from him.

He spun around to face the monster responsible for Kairi's death just in time to see Riku lose it and, with a yell, charge the beast only to be batted aside by the claws it kept hidden inside of its deep black cloak. Donald and Goofy started to rush forward as well when, suddenly, Sora let loose and unearthly yell. A yell that contained all his feelings of pain and anguish. and threw it he could feel a new power burning through him. Flooding him with strength and, at the edge of his conciousness complete and utter darkness. Making this new power he was tapping into, a dark power. However, Sora didn't care. It didn't matter. All that mattered was taking this creature's ife like it had done to Kairi.

His clothes, the same ones given to him by the fairy godmothers at master Yen Sid's castle at the start of their earlier journey, glowed and changed into a brand new time the entire suite changed into a dark purple outlined in dark red, and in addition to _Oathkeeper, _which was held in his left hand, he held _Ultima _in the other. However, now instead of just two Keyblades, he now had a third Keyblade spinning in the air around him.

That was not the only weird thing. The third Keyblade was also a new one. Sora, noticed the new Keyblade and reached out with his heart to find its name and be able to call it forth later. _my name is Lurebreaker_ came the response from the foreign Keyblade **(A/N). **After Sora obtained the response he wanted from the Keyblade, he turned his attention to the monster who slayed Kairi. With an ugly and out-of-place sneer on his face, Sora leapt at the beast with more than three times the speed he had before, intent with killing his enemy.

With incredible speed, and force, he swung both _Oathkeeper_ and _Ultima_ into its side knocking the creature into what was left of the courtyard wall. Moment later Sora touches down exactly where, up until that point, Kairi's murderer had stood.

Once both feet touched down to the ground, Sora flung his newest Keyblade at the monster by using his Strike Raid ability. The weapon then smashed into the creature's mask cracking it in several places with almost enough force to smash it Keyblade then made it back to Sora and began to spin around him again. He pushed off the ground running full speed towards the murderer, ready to deliver the last blow with all three of his Keyblades directed into the attack. About ten feet away, however, Sora suddenly falls to the ground, cloths regaining their original color and all the Keyblades except for _Oathkeeper _disappearing.

* * *

**(A/N):** _And BAM! here is chapter 3! for everyone interested, I will attempt to post at least one new chapter a day. no guarentees though. As usual i want to thank everyone for reading and I wont lie i am overwhelmed that i have had alomst fifty views in only 2 chapters! I honestly didn't thin that many people would check my story out although I am glad you did. Also I won't take credit for the name of the new Keyblade in this chapter it was one that was already in existane on Devinart which is where you will have to go to see what it looks like and i give full credit to thee person who created the design and name for that perticular Keyblade. The new transformation is, as far as I know, my own original invention. and you'll just have to wait and see what i do with that! As always PLEASE REVEIW! i promise to at least think on any ideas you might have to help me improve my story, and i would really just like to get some feedback on what people thin when they read my story. Well, have a good day and goodbye!_


	4. Explanations

**All Disclaimers Apply. I own nothing**

_**Chapter 4 - **Explanations_

It seemed as if the monster was grinning as it gathered more power for yet another blast. Sora looks up from the dirt to look at the creature which was moments from killing him._ It's over, _Sora thought, _I tried so hard but i was all for nothing. I failed them all. Especially Kairi. _With that thought a single tear fell from his right eye and hit the dirt beneath him, and he closed his eyes welcoming death.

He waited and waited but the finishing blow did not come. Frowning, he opened his eyes to find King Mickey standing in front of him, arms out stretched holding the Golden _Kingdom Key in his left had. _in front of the king the monster was dissolving into blue energy that was drifting skyward and disappearing_._

Sora glanced beside himself to see Riku and the others standing next to him and watching, as he was, the King turn to face them. "Hey, guys!" King Mickey called in his jovial manner before walking over."I think y'all need to tell me what happened here, don't y'all?"

* * *

After nearly thirty minutes passes, Riku finishes telling the King what had happened sinced they landed in _The Land of the Dragons. _Once, finished with the story, the King had seemed to age thirty years and was looking more sorrowful than anyone present had ever seen him.

"I am sorry you had to deal with that," King Mickey began, "I had no idea any of you would ever come across a Hollow. Although, I guess it was only at matter of time."

Sora's face twisted in confusion. "A Hollow, your Majesty? Is that what that creature that killed Kiari was called?"

"Yes," replied the King, "A Minos Grande from the looks of things."

"So," Riku mused, "You've dealt with them before? What are they exactly? Another form of Heartless?"

The King shakes his head, "No. More like their distant cousins."

"What do ya mean by that, Ya Majesty?" Goofy asked.

"Well, y'all are all familiar with how Heartless and Nobodies are related, right?" Everyone nods. "Well, Hollows are the other aspect of the body that undergoes a transformation when someone becomes a Heartless. Hollows are souls that do not pass on when someone becomes a Heartless."

" So, why haven't we seen them before?" Sora questioned.

"Because," the King explained, "Ansem and myself attempted to confine them to a single world. we believed we had succeeded. We had until recently. That was the first to have been found on a different world since cast the entrapment spell on the that specific world"

The King stood up very quickly from the piece of rubble he had sat on and said, "Which is why we need to leave for _Karakura Town_ Immediately.I know you just lost Kairi, but can i count on y'all to help me out with this?"

Everyone eventually nodded, Sora who took the longest said, " Where is_ Karakura Town_?"

" I hid the connection to that world in the shadow of _Radiant Gardens, _so that way no one would be tempted to travel there. We should leave now. It's a long trip.

* * *

**(A/N):** _And Chapter four is here! as always what to thank everyone for reading, and want to ask you to please review. I also what to apologies for this chapter being shorter than the others. I kinda slacked off on this on but i promise chapter five will be longer i will be taking two days to write it and will cover all of their travels all the way to Karakure Town, and chapter six will be a surprise. so eveyone have a great day!_


	5. Travel Time

**I Do Not Own Bleach Or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 5- **_Travel Time_

Soon, after a very short walk to the Mountain pass where the King had landed his Gummi Ship, they all began to pile in and set up their rooms in the back of the ship. None of them cared much for how they Gummi Ship's bedrooms were designed. After all, who likes lime green walls and ceilings?

With in moments they had left the _Land of the Dragons _and was traveling along the pathways that connect the worlds.

For the next three days Riku, with the assistance of the King, attempted to help Sora gain control of his newest form. It was a grueling and tiring attempt, and at the end of each day Sora was nowhere nearer to being able to use it than before. However, he soon found that he was stronger than before it seemed whatever form he had found raised his strength in his normal form permanently as well. That alone made his new, and unusable, form very helpful. Even the King couldn't understand what ability was the cause of such boost in power.

By the next day, four days since the incident in the _Land of the Dragons, _they arrived iat the gates of the world known as_ Radiant Gardens. _"What are we doing here, Your Majesty?" Riku asked not seeing the point in stopping their travels.

"Well, when I hid_ Karakura Town_ away," the King explained, "it caused a ripple effect making it only accessible from _Radiant Gardens"_

Riku nods accepting the information, before looking over at Sora. He was staring at the ground not looking up. Riku had long since noticed that he wasn't the same since Kairi had died. It was especially terrible when anybody who actually knew Sora and Kairi could tell that Sora had been in love with Kairi. Sadly, Sora had never got the chance to tell Kairi his feelings and now that he never would he was obviously regretting it.

Riku walked over and putt his hand on Sora's shoulder, causing him to look up. "Listen, Sora, It's not your fault. No one would've known what was gonna happen. Don't blame yourself. Honor Kairi's memory. Keep your head and be happy. Mourn her passing, but don't let it keep you down."

Sora's eye's flashed in anger and defiance for a moment before returning to being glazed over and admitted, "You're right Riku."

Riku just sighed knowing no matter what he said Sora wasn't going to get over her death very easily. Truth be told Riku was hurting too. Kairi was his best friend outside of Sora. She was almst like a sister to him. He was hurting just as much as Sora, but he wasn't letting it get the better of him. He had spent enough time in the Darkness to know that sadness and despair were the easiest was for darkness to take over a person's heart.

Keeping himself from saying as much to Sora he instead told him, "well hurry up and get your stuff together, we're about to land soon and then it's off to_ Karakura Town_

* * *

**(A/N) :**_ And thus ends Chapter Five. I know it took alot longer than I said it would but i've had some stuff going on at my house this week and ain't really had much of a chance to write, and for that I apologies. However, in light of current events I will now be posting ONCE every TWO days. ONE MORE THING: I know i said this chapter would be longer than the other's... it is almost longer than the last few chapters not counting the A/N section. Also want to thank **Fadedlies **for my first Review and I encorage everyone else to Review as well let me know what you like or what ya don't or even what you would like to see. As always thanks for readingand have a Good Day!_


	6. A New Enemy

**_Chapter 6 - _**_A New Enemy_

Ichigo couldn't believe his luck. First, those freak Arrancar things show up and kick his ass all because he wouldn't control his inner Hollow and then Toshiro, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, and Rangiku suddenly popped up at his school claiming to be transfer students. Of course, it was on an order, given by old man Yamamoto, to prepare to face the Arrancars in the living world. Now, Rukia had beat the crap out of him and kidnapped him and was forcing him to carry her on his back while, in his shinigami form to run across the roofs of houses towards the east.

"Come on, Rukia," Ichigo called out, "For the love of Kami, just tell me where we're heading!"

"Silence!" she replied," It doesn't matter. So just be quiet and keep running!"

Almost immediately they were on top of a Hollow.

'I can see it now,' he thought, 'It's over there!'

The Hollow in question was far different than any of the Hollows he had ever seen before. As a matter of fact it was far more brightly colored than any Hollow he had ever seen.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rukia called before kicking him to the ground. "Go get it!"

With a bone-crunching smash, Ichigo hit the ground in front of the Hollow. However, with a single look at it Ichigo was beginning to question whether it was an actual Hollow or not. Not only did it look like a giant, demented flower, but it had this strange and vaguely heart-shaped symbol on its chest, instead of the traditional hole. There was no doubt something definitely off about the creature in front of him. Oh well, he would just cut it down like any other Hollow.

He dashed forward to slash it apart when a flash of green burst out of the ground and smacked Ichigo in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. 'What the hell, Ichigo thought, was that?'

Quickly looking up, he saw what appeared to be one of the plant things roots sticking up out of the ground and wiggling in the open air.

Ichigo growled in frustration and dashed forward again, but this time far faster than before and slashed its bright and petal inclosed head off.

It dissipated just like a Hollow except for the gigantic heart floating towards the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked looking over at Rukia.

With a grim look on her face, Rukia replied, "We don't know. They suddenly started popping up all over the place after your fight with the Arrancars. At first we thought they were a creation of Aizen's. However, considering that separately they are much weaker than regular Hollows, Head Captain Yamamoto came to the conclusion that they are not under Aizen's control."

"Well if they are so much weaker than a Hollow, what was the point in dragging me all the way out here?" Ichigo asked imitated

"It's because despite how weak they are separately, in a large group even the weaker ones can actually give some difficulty. So much difficulty, in fact, we actually saw a group of them combat a gillian. Not only that but they all have random and odd abilities. Along with the fact that we have met many different versions of them we have been unable to correctly identify all of their separate abilities," Rukia explain, "So, naturally the Head Captain thought you ought to know."

So it was old man Yama's decision, Ichigo thought.

"We should be getting back to the school." Rukia told him, "Mind giving me a lift?"

Ichigo snorts,"So now ya gotta ask?"

* * *

**_(A/N): _**_And finally chapter six! I Apologies for how long it took me to post this up but I've been busy with other things plus i finally got someone to proofread this before I post it now which is great because I've never been all that good at writing grammatically correct sentences and whatnot. Although, since I have someone proofreading my work now naturally that puts my post, once they are back on tack, at every three days not two if I can get back on schedule. As always please read and review and have a great day!_


	7. Hero's Arrive

_**Chapter 7- **Hero's Arrive_

Nearly two hours later, school had ended and it hadn't been long since Toshiro and the others had explained the situation concerning the Arrancars. All of the Soul Reapers, excluding Ichigo and Rukia were preparing to try and find a place to spend the night when Rukia's Soul Phone suddenly started ringing.

She flips it open and comments slowly, " Five large reiatsu suddenly appeared at the edge of town!"

Ichigo looks up in surprise, " Arrancars?"

Rukia shakes her had and replies, " No way to tell. Still should be cautious."

* * *

Soon all seven of the shinigami were on the move to the location of the five mysterious spiritual pressures when Toshiro suddenly stopped feeling more spiritual pressures in the opposite direction.

"What the hell?" he murmured and turned around deciding to check on these newer, more powerful reiatsu. He quickly came to the conclusion that the stronger spiritual pressures were the bigger threat. Without missing a beat the Tenth Division Captain took off in the opposite direction, leaving the original reaitsu.

* * *

Rangiku soon noticed something was missing. Realizing what it was she stops and looks around. Sure enough, Captain Hitsugaya was MIA. She scowls feircely and begans to feel out his spritual pressure hoping to feel it close by, so she could join up with him quickly.

Suddenly she notices not just where Toshiro's reaitsu was, but also that there was several extremely high level reaitsu in the dirrection he was currently heading in.

_Dammit Captain, _She thought furiously, quickly rushing off in pursuit of the headstrong Captain in hopes of joining up with him before too long, _Why the hell did you take off alone?_

* * *

Sora couldn't believe how industrialized _Karakura Town _was. He had never been to such a large and up-to-date city before. Generally any world they visited was highly undeveloped.

While admiring the scenery, Sora and the others failed to notice the few dozen Soldier Heartless sneaking up from behind them, until Sora happend to glance in the right dirrection. Sora starts, "Ahh man, Heartless!"

Immediatly everyone turns to face the enemy, summoning their weapons. As soon as _Oblivion _was in Sora's hand he charged the Heartless. It was gonna be along day.

* * *

_**(A/N) :** And finally chapter seven! I know this one is way shoter than the others. It was intentional. I wanted to kinda save the big show down with Grimmjow and the other Arrancar for it's own chapter. As usual Please read and Review. I'm kinda dissapointed that i've already got nearly 500 veiws but only one person has taken the time to review my story. Never the less hope you all have a great day!_


	8. Prelued

**_Chapter 8 - _**_Prelued_

Ichigo and the other shinigami was only moments from being right on top of the five high reaitsu Rukia's Soul Phone had alerted them to, when he felt Toshiro's Bankai, _Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, _being activated. The sudden explosive release of spiritual pressure, caused Ichigo and the others to stumble and come to a halt looking around for the young Captain, and quickly realizing he was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Rangiku.

"Dammit," Ichigo roared, "Where did those two go?" Just then he noticed the other high level reaitsu surrounding Captain Hitsugaya. "W- what the hell?" Ichigo murmured.

His eyes widened in surprise as he realized that only two that were stationary was the ones near toshiro the rest had split up, the majority heading towards them only two heading in a different direction. Ichigo cursed when he realized that the other two was heading for Chad and Orihime.

All the Shinigami slowed to a stop on top of a house less than two blocks from the first high reaitsu they felt. "So, what do we do?" Renji questions.

Rukia pauses for a second then comes up with something. "We split up. Myself, Renji, and Ichigo keep going and the rest of you go and assist Captain Hitsugaya."

Everyone, but Ichigo, nodded their agreement. Ichigo just looked away and flash stepped towards the lower reaitsu

Renji sighs, "Just can't wait, can he?"

* * *

Neoshadow Heartless swarmed Sora and Riku cutting them off from King Mickey and the others. Soon, Sara was forced to transform into his Valor form just to be able to deal with the sheer number of Heartless. Riku was quickly becoming dependent on his Dark Shield spell to give him the space between foes to manuever fast enough to cut down the massive tide of Heartless converging upon Sora and himself.

Riku couldn't understand how come there was so many Heartless in a world supposedly removed from any real connection to the rest of the known worlds. _Now is NOT the time, _Riku thought, _First kill all the Heartless. Then, question their existence here._

Quick as he could, Riku fires off a massive _Dark Firaga _swallowing half the remaining Heartless. Grunting from exhaustion, Riku falls to his knees as Sora calls out to him, "Riku!"

* * *

**(A/N) :** _I just want to go ahead and apologies on account of the lateness and the shortness of this chapter. To begin with i was working on some other stories i was wanting to put up and then of course i randomly managed to get sick and just recently got better and finished and uploaded my new stories. So, like always please review and have agreat day and Good-bye!_

_Check out my new stories if ya want one is a PJO/ God of War fic, and the other is a DBZ fic! who knows? you might enjoy them!_


	9. AN

**(A/N):** _Not Something I really want to do, but I kinda got to. Anyway, this story is momentarily on pause. It is not up for Adoption, nor am I stopping writting it at all. I am simply taking the time to bring my other to stories up to the same number of chapters as this one. Mainly, so, I can take my time and write all of my stories and do it right. However, as soon as my other stoies are at their 8th chapter I will continue this one, So, I can finish them all at the same time and start on the sequals at the same time. Speaking of which, Review and let me know: What world should Sora visit in the sequal to this story? Anyway, like all ways have a good day, and thanks for the veiws **(**Veiw count for this story is now only 3 away from 1000!**)**_


End file.
